


Blown Away by Butterfly Kisses

by GayRat



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus has a crush, Barry and Lup are married, Cute, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Lup is goofy, Romance, They are just so in love, True Love, butterfly kisses, this is set after lup gets her new body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRat/pseuds/GayRat
Summary: While telling Lup about his crush, Angus brought up butterfly kisses.Lup was determined to find out what they were.Her husband was a genius, maybe he'd know.





	Blown Away by Butterfly Kisses

Angus McDonald, boy genius, had a crush, and it was pathetically obvious. Even Lup, who spent actual decades being oblivious to Barry’s affection, could see the boy was falling hard. 

That and Angus had always been a pretty bad liar. 

When Lup approached him about the topic, his face turned bright red and he began stumbling over his words. Lup had simply laughed at the display, pulled the boy into her side, and said, “Tell me about her while I make us some cookies.”

Her name was Emily and she and Angus had met while waiting in line to get the newest Caleb Cleveland book. She was apparently really smart, really pretty, and laughed at all his jokes. “She even gave me butterfly kisses! Butterfly kisses!!!” 

She put the cookie dough in the oven, turning to Angus and asking, “What are butterfly kisses?” 

He looked into his lap all bashful like, kicking his feet. As he opened his mouth to explain, his stone of far speech began ringing and he stumbled to answer it. It was Taako, calling about their magic lesson that day -- Angus was late, and the panic in the boy’s face when he realized made Lup feel kind of bad. “I’m sorry, I have to go. I’ll come back for the cookies later!” 

“Promise?” She asked, pointing a spoon covered in cookie dough at him. 

The boy just smiled, “Promise.” 

As he left the little home, Lup was left to brew in her thoughts. She had to find out what butterfly kissing was, and she needed to find out as soon as possible. 

So when her husband came home that night she draped herself over him on the couch, kissing his cheek, his forehead, his lips, his cheek again -- kissing all over the handsome face she got to see every day. “Missed you,” she mumbled into his shoulder where she was currently resting her head. She was pretty much sitting in his lap at this point, but he didn’t seem to care much. 

Lup felt his fingers start to thread through her hair. She sighed deeply, dopey smile on her face. “Missed you too,” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

Still sitting in his lap, she sat up, looking him dead in the eye. He looked at her like she hung the damn stars and by golly did she adore everything about this amazing man. There was not a doubt in her mind that he would have the answer to her burning question. “Babe?” 

“Yeah, Lup?” 

“What are butterfly kisses?” 

Barry quirked a brow at that one. “What-”

“Love of my life, this is the most important thing I’ve ever asked you. I  _ need _ to know what they are,” She was pleading with her eyes. 

Barry was silent for a few more moments before he began to chuckle. Lup had started to feel dejected, until he spoke, “Okay, okay.” He sighed. “Butterfly kisses are… Basically it’s like giving someone a kiss with your eyelashes. Human children do it a lot since, ya know, they can’t exactly  _ kiss _ .” 

Lup’s jaw dropped, eyes wide in child-like wonder. “Babe,” her voice was serious, “are you telling me that humans have tiny mouths on each of their eyelashes.” 

This time, despite his very best efforts, Barry began to laugh. It was a deep laugh that shook his whole form along with the confused Lup who was still sitting snug in his lap. Lup herself began to pout, a little frustrated at this point because clearly she had said something wrong. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to stop. 

He heaved for a moment, caught his breath, then sighed deeply. “Baby,” He kissed her nose and the pout dissipated,”baby, I can promise you I don’t have tiny mouths on my eyelashes.”

“What do you mean by kissing with eyelashes then?” She asked, genuine confusion written all over her face. 

“It’s like…” He thought for a second. “It’s like when you flutter your eyelashes, but your eyelashes are touching someone else’s face?” 

Lup was still slightly confused, but she was… Fairly sure she got it. 

“… Can you show me?” 

Barry at this point couldn’t help but smile. He leaned forward, getting as close to Lup’s face as possible before he began to blink. 

And it was honestly… A strange yet welcomed feeling. It tickled the same way his scruff tickled when they kissed normally, except it was softer. In a lot of ways it felt stupid and childish. In a lot more ways it felt domestic as fuck and Lup was so, so in love with this man. 

When Barry pulled back, Lup decided to give it a try herself. She leaned forward, matching Barry’s earlier movements, and began fluttering her eyelashes against his cheek. She could feel his body rumble as he chuckled. It brought a big smile to her face. 

The two went back and forth, giving each other butterfly kisses, giggling the entire time. At some point butterfly kisses had turned into a gentle peck on the lips, then two, then three, and so on. 

Pulling away from each other, they both had smiles on their faces. Barry gave her one last kiss before leaning back and smiling at her. “I love you so much.” 

She grinned, kissing his forehead. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A comment a day keeps the writer at bay! If you have anything to say, anything at all, I would love to hear it! I hope you enjoyed this cute little thing! I absolutely adore Barry and Lup and the concept of butterfly kisses is my most favorite thing of all time.   
> ~August


End file.
